ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-39854816-20191016234759/@comment-35358594-20191017133036
First of all , I'm not butthurt that Raven's Home got a Season 4����. As I Said , i'm actuay happy it did. I never said Raven's Home didn't dessrve a Season 4 also , I only said that about Bunk'd so don't try to change the talk. Andi Mack Ratings was Far Better than Raven's Home. Raven's Home only got Good Ratings for the first episode bcause it premiered after Descendants 2 during Summer Time����so obviously alot of people would be watching. Then Ratings start to drop from 3.5 Milion to 1.2 Million in Season 1. Season 2 started with 0.96 Viewers which is a terrible rating for a show like Raven's Home and Theb it eventually droppped lower in Season 3 to views like 0.44 , 0.48 and 0.57 Viewers which is Bad. Andi Mack premiere got 1.2 Million Viewers after it premiered on a regular friday night without any dcom being showed before��Ratings stayed at a 1.4 Million Level for Season 1 and the last episode for Season 1 got 1.9 Million Viewers which was amazing considering it was a new show at the time with only 3 months of airing on TV. Andi Mack started off strong with 1.62 Million Viewers which is far better than Raven's Home Season 2 premiere. The Rest of Ratings for Season 2 was like 1.66 , 1.58 , 1.45 , 1.27 , 1.37 , 1.39 , 1.14 Million Viewers which is very good and better comparing to Raven's Home Season 2 Ratings at 0.80 , 0.75 , 0.78 Viewers. Andi Mack only got 6 Episodes Under 1 Million in Season 2 and it wasn't all that bad (still better) 0.95 , 0.98 , 0.92 , 0.88 , 0.70 , 0.94. Andi Mack Season 2 finale got 1.05 Million Viewers abd the Season 3 Premiere got 0 90 Viewers. Ratings dropped but still stayed at a Average 0.80 Rating while Raven's Home Rating stayed at the sane rating also. Raven's Home Season 3 started and it has been terrible from the get go. 0.44? 0.48? C'mon , Andi Mack lowest rating was 0.56��And Also Not me alone thinks Andi Mack is better than Raven's Home. We're having this conversation in the Raven's Home Eikia so obviously all the RH fans would back there show up����Andi Mack still has a bigger fanbase than Raven's Home overall. It doesn't matter if Andi Mack got cancelled. It was still a success overall. 3 Seasons and 60 Produced Episodes. There was previous shows that had been cancelled but had gotten a proper finale jusf like Andi Mack did. (Having a Huge Fanbase with Good Ratings for the Episodes) for Example , Dog With a Blog , Shake It Up, Girl Meets World, K.C. Undercover and A.N.T.Farm were all successful and they got cancelled after 3 seasons just like Andi Mack did but still had success because up to this day , Fans probably still rewatch old episodes and enjoys the shows still. All the shows i named had proper finales even though it was cancelled just like Andi Mack. "Thats so Raven" was a good show but Raven's Home can't compare themselves to it because its not that great as it. Season 1 felt like it but from mid Season 2 , Everything went downhill. Drana shows are good also and not everything is about comsdy. Besides Andi Mack , Stuck in the Middle was a great Drama Show. Bunk'd Season 4 is not even all that funny. The Only funniest character there is currently who i might get a laugh out of is Lou or Matteo. Raven's Home Season 3 is lacking more comedy stuff and more visons as to what it had before. Also they use way to much laugh tracks during the funny scenes. It makes it less hard for people to enjoy when the laugh track is being played very hard when a funny scens is hapeening. I wouldnt mine if it was a little lower during scenes like how Season 1 was. Also the music changed from when they're switching scenes in season 3 and it don't sound good tbh. Season 1 & 2 sounded better.Anyways all i have to say now is that I'm happy that Raven's Home got a Season 4. I Wasn't trying to start anything , Just giving my opinion as I said. My Favourite Show on Disney right now is Coop & Cami Ask the World and After its Raven's Home. I Love Just Roll With It , Sydney to the Max and Gabby Duran & the Unsittables the same way so its a three way tye. Bunk'd Season is ok but not as great as Season 1.